The Shawshank Redemption
by Yahyash
Summary: A Great story about hope...


The Shawshank Redemption

Andy. Went back home after a long day at the office. He just wanted to go back home and be with his wife, especially after a long and stressful day like he had that day. He opened his house doors called on her. His eco answered him. Took of his jacket and had a cup of his favorite wisky bottle. He decided to go up and wake her up to tell her how much he misses her and how much he loves her and if he is lucky they might make love after he confess his feelings to her especially after he ignored her a lot the past few days. He was so busy with his work that he forgot all about her she almost faded in his eyes. He feels guilty and he wants to make it up to her.

Andy : Baby where are you ? Hello ! Baby.

He heard a noise in the bedroom he opened the door saying " baby what are you doing " .

What he saw was so hurtful that he forgot his anger and start crying. Seeing her with another man brooked his heart.

His wife : Andy, it's not like what you see. Baby you drove me to this road by ignoring me and always put your work on the first place over me.

Andy said nothing. He drunk what is left in his glass and left quietly. He ran to the nearest bar and started to drink until his mind is no longer there.

He started talking to people that he don't know about what his wife did.

One of them heard the whole story, he came to Andy and asked him about his address. Andy was way drunk that he gave him the address. He went there and opened the door and tried to steal whatever he can. Andy's wife heard the noise she went to see who is there. He was scared that she saw him and she is going to tell the cop that he did it. His mind told him " Kill Her " and they will blame Andy.

Andy went back home to face another shock. He found his wife laying on the ground covered with her own blood. He couldn't believe the scene, immediately he called the cops and they arrived to the scene. Andy was so drunk that he start saying that he knows that she cheated on him but she shouldn't kill herself. Investigators said to him that she was killed and he is the only suspect. For them he had enough motives to kill her.

All rise for the judge. Why did you kill her Andy; the defense asking.

Andy: How would I kill the women I loved with all of my heart.

Defense : But you said that she was having an affair with someone else the day that she died and you saw her.

Andy : Yes, Yes I did. But this is not a reason to kill someone.

Defense : Mr. Andy the day you have been arrested you were drunk.

Andy: Yes. But this does not say that I can kill her. I was drunk but I know the consequences of my actions.

Defense : This matter will be determined by us not you .

The court house is waiting. Andy heart beat is hearable. He is waiting. He still have hope.

The judge came back. All is waiting. The court found you guilty for a first degree murder and you have been sentenced a life back to back in Shawshank jail.

The shock was so heavy on poor Andy. He said nothing and accepted the fact.

He reached Shawshank. The first thing he heard was prisoners screaming at them and saying to them " you are mine ". Andy didn't get what they were saying but he walked without even looking at them.

Andy accepted his reality and tried to deal with it. While he is walking on the yard Boyd saw him or as they call him in there " Red " saw him. He approached Andy and said hi to him. Andy said nothing. Red found it rude, but he assumed that Andy didn't hear him. Red went back to his baseball game. After that Andy came to him and said : Hi

Red : so you finally speak

Andy : there is nothing to say here

Red : will we all sure have our own story

Andy : Why are you here ?

Red : I was a fool, I didn't know better. I'm paying the price of my foolishness. And why are you here ?

Andy : They said that I killed my wife. But I didn't. I'm not guilty.

Red : hahaha , a lot of us are my friend.

Andy : Who to go to if we need something from outside ?

Red : I believe this person is me. Whatever you need I can get it for you.

Andy : I need a small hammer that is used to shape rocks.

Red : if you are planning to escape I won't recommend this tool it will take you 20 years to dig your way out.

Andy : I also need a Marlin Monroe poster, if you can.

Red : sure thing buddy, but nothing is free.

Andy : sure thing. I will pay you one way or another.

The years passed by Andy and Red became more close to each other. Deep in Red's heart he knew that Andy was not guilty. But he cursed the ugly world that sent a man like this to this place of earth. Shawshank the place where hope becomes dangerous and men turn to animals and turn humans to emotionless bastards.

After 10 Years, a new prisoner came to Shawshank. Andy was known for his mind and he offered to teach prisoners who want to complete their degree in prison. The new prisoner " Tommy " wanted to learn he was trying to fix his life or what has been left of his life.

Tommy : Hey, Andy, they say you're the man I need to speak to

Andy : Speak to me about what?

Tommy : I want to learn

Andy : Learn what ?

Tommy : I don't know I wanted to learn and they said that you are the teacher

Andy : Who said ?

Tommy : Come on man if you don't want to just say so. I don't need this shit

Andy : First lesson Tommy, be polite and patient with your teacher.

Red: You got yourself a great teacher son .

After a while Tommy became a friend of Andy as well. One day he asked him about the reason he is here and Andy told him. Tommy was shocked. He was in a jail with a guy was proud about him killing a girl and then the cops blamed the husband.

He told Andy what he knew. Andy asked him if he is sure. Tommy said yes and said that he is willing to say it in front of court. Andy was so happy to hear that. Finally he is going to be free. Little that he knows, but Tommy made a lot of enemies in jail that I a moonless night he got knifed and killed in the jail shower.

Andy lost his last hope of becoming a free man. He accepted the hard reality again. He would never be free. They will never find out how great he is he will never smell the freedom again. He will die inside of these stinky walls. He will turn to a beast just like the beasts around him. But god ways is a mysterious ways. One day a man matches the descriptions that Tommy said walked in Shawshank. Andy was sure that he is the man Tommy talked about. He went there and asked him and became a friend with him. Until the day that Andy is waiting for. He confessed to Andy about what he did. Andy got a retrial and earned his freedom finally. Andy said good bye to his friends, tears were falling down regardless the fact that he is going to be free. 20 years is not a walk in the park. He got attached to the place. He went to the guy that killed his wife and said to him :

You took my love, my life, my youth, my hopes, my passion, my age, my everything. But I forgive you. For me the hardest thing to do and complete is forgiveness. You took my dreams away from me you took everything from me. But I forgive you. I might not be the man I wanted to be. But I'm in peace with myself and I accept what happened to me and I accept my destiny. .

Red, I will see you soon my dear friend… I might get the chance now to repay you ….


End file.
